Moving On
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: My first fic. Review with kindness. a J/C fiction about them agreeing to be just friends but then Caitie gets jealous when Jamie gets a date with someone new....


Moving On  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 New Girl  
  
Jamie headed down the hall, feeling heartbroken. It was 2 weeks ago   
that he and Catie had talked about their feelings for each other. They  
decided that being friends would make things easier for themselves and  
each other. Jamie regreted the desicion. He didn't know Caitie regreted  
it too.   
He spotted Val and waved. Even seeing Val made him feel worse   
but he didn't want the squad to think he was ignoring them because of he  
and Caitie.  
Val was standing with a girl Jamie had never seen before. "Jamie?"  
Val asked, getting his attention, "This is Jeannine Patrick. She just moved here from  
New York." Jamie looked up uninterestedly. Jeannine caught his eye. She  
was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had dirty-blonde curly  
hair down to her shoulders and big, bright, beautiful blue eyes. She was tall  
and thin. Jamie made eye contact.   
"Hi! Val mentioned you are on the same EMT squad." Jeannine had a   
lovely speaking voice too.  
"Uh....yeah. That's true. We are. How are you liking the school?"  
Jamie smiled. Jeannine smiled back.  
"Oh, it's nice. Better than my old school." Jeannine starred into  
Jamie's eyes. He felt like his heart was melting.  
"Uh, guys, I got to run. I have class across the school. See ya!"   
Val called, hurrying off down the crowded hall.  
"What's your schedule?" Jamie hoped he has some classes with her.  
"Well," Jeannine began pulling out her schedule, "I have history  
next period."  
"Hey, me too! Do you...uh...wanna walk with me?" Jamie asked nervously.  
"Sure!" Jeannine smiled and the two headed down the hall.  
Caitie watched from her math class doorway. Her eyes burned holes  
in the new girl's back. What was Jamie doing with one of the cheerleadering type girls?  
Caitie had never felt so jealous. All that stuff about wanting to   
keep their relationship friends was the biggest lie she ever told.  
The truth was, Caitie was scared that if it didn't work, she'd never  
be able to face Jamie again. People broke up and hated each other  
everyday in her school. She didn't want their friendship to be another  
fatality. Caitie knew she couldn't live without Jamie.  
But it looked like Jamie's heart hadn't been hurt as much as  
her own. "I'll call him after school and figure out what that was all about."  
  
  
After school.  
  
"Hi! Is Jamie home?" Caitie asked.  
"Yeah hold on." It sounded like Jamie's mother had answered the phone.  
"Hello?" Jamie's deep voice asked.  
"Hi Jamie, it's me."   
"Hey. What's up?"  
"Oh nothing. Who was that girl you were with after first period?" Caitie  
tried to sound like she didn't really care.  
"Val's new friend. She is so hot!" Jamie blurted out. He immediately  
regretted what he had said. Caitie felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart.  
She sucked in her breath, praying Jamie couldn't read into the silence.  
"That's nice. Are you going out or something?" Caitie's voice sounded  
like she'd been choking.  
"I asked her to the movies on Friday. She said yes." Jamie hoped Caitie   
wasn't hurt. But she'd broken his heart. It was her turn for some pain.  
Jamie couldn't believe his own thoughts. How could he think that about   
someone he loved so much?  
"Uh, congratulations. I gotta go." Caitie blinked back hot tears. Her   
vision of her room blurred.  
"Yeah, see ya tomorrow?" Jamie thought he heard something in her voice.  
Something like hurt and pain.  
"Maybe." Click. She'd hung up. Jamie went up to his room and played a sad song on his guitar.  
Caitie threw herself on her bed. She hit 8 on her sterio. The Selena  
song, Dreaming of You, filled her room. Caitie hid the cd from everyone  
and placed out her other alternative cd's instead. She listened to the words and started to cry.   
Jamie had found someone knew. Someone he was going to the movies with on Friday.   
"I could just tell him how I really feel, but then I would seem  
desperate. I don't want to tell him. He should come to me. But I guess he never will." Caitie  
sighed. She grabbed her notebook and scribbled 'Jamie' all over it. "What a dork I am." She thought  
smiling a little.   
  
Thursday  
  
Jamie walked with Jeannine to her class. She reminded him alot of Val.   
"Jamie, don't look now, but some Gothic girl is starring at us." Jamie turned around. Caitie stood, leaning  
against the water fountain. Her hair hung in her face. Jamie and Caitie's eyes locked. Caitie blushed  
and turned around.   
"I got to go. See ya!" Jamie walked toward the small brunette who was trying to fight her way towards  
the bathrooms.  
Caitie couldn't believe him! Hanging out with some prep. "What happened to liking ME?!?" her   
thoughts screamed. Caitie walked quickly to her class, trying to think about something else.   
A hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She spun around on her heels,   
or compact boots in her case. Caitie found herself starring into beautiful brown eyes.  
"Hi Jamie. Nice to see ya." Caitie tried to sound cheerful. Her smile was fake, Jamie   
noticed.  
"Hey! You haven't been avioding me, have you?" Jamie teased, trying to make Caitie smile.  
"No, just been uh busy." Caitie lied. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously.  
"You didn't return my calls last night."  
"You called?" Caitie had let the phone ring. Jamie's messages were the only ones on the  
answering machine.  
"Yeah, about 5 times. You hung up so fast I didn't have a chance to finish talking." Jamie  
wondered what was going on with Caitie. She was starring at her feet, her hair making a veil over  
her face.  
"I guess Bridget deleted the messages." Caitie answered without looking up. Jamie should  
have been calling his girlfriend, not her. "She has a problem with taking down my messages."  
"Weird." Jamie was really confused about Caitie. She was acting like they were strangers,  
not best friends.  
"Class'll be starting soon so I better run. Bye." Caitie finally looked up with cold,  
hurt eyes. She was heartbroken and Jamie already had a girlfriend. He was a big jerk and at that  
point, it would have suited Caitie just fine to never have to see him again. Sure, she was still  
liking, if not in love with him. But the way he hurt her was too much. It was his idea to be  
JUST friends.  
"Okay! I'll call you after school. Answer the phone this time, alright?" Jamie tried to  
cheer up the dull Caitie. He tugged at his black shirt, feeling a little uncomfortable. This  
was his best friend for crying out loud and he felt weird around her. She was also his first   
love even though they were just friends. Sure, Jeannine was pretty but Caitie was beautiful  
in a different way. Jeannine was just another girl to him. He couldn't help but compare her to  
Caitie.   
"I'll try. But shouldn't you be planning what you'll wear on your date?" Caitie spat   
out angrily. Jamie's eyes widen. So that's what was bothering her. But before Jamie could respond,  
Caitie was down the hall, shoving people out of her way. Jamie couldn't help but feel mad. He  
went to his locker and threw in his Spanish book, slamming the door on his locker closed.  
"Whoa, Jamie! Something wrong? You look a little tense." Hank said behind a locker door.  
"Nothing. Just a Caitie problem." Jamie didn't want to tell Hank too much. It wasn't  
like he didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't feel like he could put up with Mr. Sensible's  
advice.  
"Caitie?! Again?! I thought you were just being friends." Hank's face looked confused.  
"We are. But now Jeannine has got everything messed up."   
"Jeannine? There isn't anything wrong with moving on, if that's what you both want." Hank  
answered. It was sensible, just as Jamie had predicted.  
"Maybe that isn't what we want. Bells gonna ring and I don't need another detention." Jamie   
sighed. Hank ducked into his English class's door way just as the bell rang. Jamie dropped his   
shoulders and raised his hands in surrendor. This day was going awful.   
As he walked into his class, Mr. Calcutta silently handed him a detenion. Jamie sank into   
his desk, feeling defeated.  
Meanwhile, across the school, Caitie Roth was being handed a detention. But along with it  
came a lecture. Mrs. Harmos blabbered about being on time and how if people, she starred at Caitie  
while she said it, kept coming late suspentions would be given. Caitie felt like laughing in her  
face and daring her to give her a suspention.  
  
In detention  
  
Caitie walked indignantly down the isle to a seat in the middle of the portable. Detentions  
were served in a portable left over from when the school was being built. It was old, dusty, and  
the ceiling was cracked.  
"Psst." Caitie lifted her head from her folded arms to see Jamie smiling at her. She gave  
him a weak smile and put her head down again.  
"Psst. Caitie." Jamie whispered from the next row over. Caitie's head shot up and she   
glared at him.   
"What?!" She mouthed fiercely. Jamie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He raised his hands  
as if to surrender.  
"Sorry." He whispered. Caitie looked angery.  
"Ya know Jamie, just call me or something. I'll consider answering." Caitie growled. Well,  
Jamie thought, at least I'm getting somewhere. And for the rest of the detention, Caitie Roth   
ignored Jamie Waite's insistant 'pssts'.  
That evening, Jamie called Caitie. He was hopeful when someone picked up the phone.  
"Hellooo?" It didn't sound like Caitie.  
"Hi, is this Caitie?" Jamie asked nervously.  
"Nope, this is Shelly. My baby sister is at Val's house right now. Who's this?" The 19 year  
old girl answered. Jamie vaguely remembered Shelly from a party at Caitie's house.  
"This is Jamie. Could y-" Jamie was cut off by Shelly.  
"Oh YOU'RE the guy who has got my sister so mad." Shelly sounded as though she had just  
gotten a major revalation.  
"Huh?" Confusion flooded Jamie's mind. Caitie talked about him...to her sister?  
"Yeah, she came home late so I asked her what was up. She said she had detention. So I  
was like is that what's made you look like someone like slapped you across the face or something?"  
Shelly paused to snap her gum. "And she said Jamie was bothering me and is acting like a total  
jerk. Hmm, I wondering if I should be telling you this." Shelly said thoughtfully.  
"Well, thanks Shelly. Could you tell her I called?" Jamie's head was spinning. Caitie was  
mad at him. What could he do to fix it?  
"Oh sure. Can't promise she'll call ya back though."   
"Ok, thanks. Bye." Click. Jamie fell onto his bed. Tomorrow was his big date. And Caitie  
hated him. What a horrible week.   
  
Friday went by like a normal day. The students in Kingsport High were in Friday histeria.  
Jeannine smiled at Jamie as she approached in the cafeteria.  
"Hey!" She said.   
"Hi." Jamie said dully. He saw Caitie across the room at her table. She was eating fries  
and talking to Val. She looked at Jamie and back at Val. Caitie smiled and Jamie's  
heart skipped a beat.  
"Jamie? Hello?" Jeannine called him back from watching beautiful Caitie Roth.  
"Yeah?"   
"Where are we going tonight?" Jeannine looked up with puppy dog eyes. At that moment,  
Jamie felt like dump kicking her across the school.  
"Movies. We can see whatever you want." Jamie answered half-heartedly. He knew he had to  
talk to Caitie. He didn't want to be just friends.  
"Oohhh! Sweet November! I LOVE Keanu Reeves!" Jeannine giggled excitely. Jamie shrugged.  
"I gotta go. I'll pick you up at 7." Jamie hurried after Caitie but instead was blocked by  
Val.  
"Jamie! Hi! Can we talk?" Val smiled. She motioned toward an empty table.  
"Yeah?" Jamie asked.   
"Jamie, you have no business going out with Jeannine." Val said simply. She wasn't being  
mean. She sounded honest.  
"What?" Jamie starred at her, feeling confused.  
"Jeannine is a really nice girl. And she likes you alot. But I know you like Caitie and I  
know she likes you. So after tonight, leave Jeannine alone. Caitie is really mad at you and you  
should do something about it."  
"I know Jeannine is nice. And I do like Caitie....love her even. But I don't understand  
her. Why is she mad at me?" The teen-age boy admitted to Val. Getting Caitie back was important  
to him.  
"She's mad because," Val looked around for Caitie. When she was satisfied with Caitie's  
postition, she finished, telling Jamie what he had been wondering all along. "You already going  
out on a date with a pretty cheerleader girl, which isn't a very nice description, two weeks after  
breaking her heart. That's what she says."   
"She broke my heart! It was she who said 'Jamie, I like you alot but being friends  
would make things easier.' So I don't want to hear that." Jamie was angry now too. It was Caitie's  
idea.   
"Well, she says it was yours. Atfer your date go talk to her. You know where she lives. I  
think it would help things alot. I'm not saying go out but a least be friends again. And stop   
fighting." Val punched Jamie playfully.  
"Thanks Val." Jamie smiled.  
"Anytime. I don't like seeing my friends hurting." With that, Val walked to her popular  
lunch table and began flirting with Tyler Connell. Jamie sighed. Today he would start his mission  
of getting this right, if not better with Caitie.  
  
That afternoon, after school, Jamie called Caitie's private phone line number, which he had  
forgotten he had. The machine answered and said:  
"Hi. You've reached Caitie Roth. Leave a message and I might call you back. Oh, if this is Jamie,  
don't even bother. Beeeep." Jamie was shocked. This would be harder than he thought.  
Message #1 from Jamie:  
"Caitie pick up! I'm sorry for whatever I did. I don't even know. But I'd like to talk it out. Call  
me."  
Message #2:  
"Caitie c'mon! Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee? Call me back."   
Message #3  
"Caitie....this is stupid. Pick up, pick up, PICK UP!!!!!" Jamie was about to beg when he heard a  
click.  
"Jamie, will you STOP! You think you'd get the hint I don't want to talk to you." Caitie  
practially screamed.  
"Caitie, don't hang up. What's the matter?" Jamie asked calmly. Atleast she answered.  
They were making small progress.  
"I'll tell you what's wrong! You tell me 2 weeks ago you have feelings more than friends  
but when I say I do too, you tell me it'd be easier to be friends. I'm brokenhearted and think  
maybe you're a little bothered. But the next thing I know, you're making dates with the captain  
of the cheerleading squad!" Caitie sounded really angry. She looked angry too. She lay on her bed,  
crossing out all the little 'Jamie's she had written on her blue notebook.  
"That's what you said you wanted. Jeannine isn't even a cheerleader." Jamie knew he   
sounded lame. But he was on the spot.  
"I don't want to hear about JEANNINE! Have fun on your date to the movies or wherever you're  
going. I really have to go. Later." Click. Jamie couldn't believe how immature Caitie was acting.  
He prepared for his date like a man preparing to go to war. Jeannine agreed to meet Jamie  
at the theatre. Jamie looked for her outside. He spotted her looking very pretty in a pink sweater  
and black jeans. She waved.  
Jamie bought the tickets and walked into the theatre. Sweet November was a little lame to  
him. Definately a chick-flick.   
"I had a nice time Jeannine." Jamie lied. The whole time he had been thinking about   
Caitie.  
"Me too. Bye Jamie." Jamie waved and began walking home. The stars were bright and it   
was a beautiful night. All he could think about was Caitie.  
Meanwhile, Caitie was walking outside. The night was lovely and she needed somewhere to go.  
But had no where. So she took off walking. Caitie didn't even realize she was heading for Jamie's  
house. She couldn't take the pain anymore and began to cry. She sat down of the sidewalk, tears  
staining her shirt and jeans. Caitie didn't notice a figure walking towards her.  
Jamie saw a shadow hunched over on the sidewalk. When he got closer it sounded like it   
was crying. A streetlight near by showed shiny black hair and a dark burgandy shirt. Then it hit  
him. Caitie!  
"Caitie? What are you doing out here?" Jamie sat down beside her.  
"Sniff. Jamie, I thought you were on a date. Why are here?" Caitie's face was damp, the   
light reflecting her tears.   
"It's over. I'm really sorry I got you so mad." Jamie put his arm around Caitie. She   
scooted closer.   
"Yeah, but I freaked out. I was just jealous. I guess I was wishing I was Jeannine."   
Caitie looked up at Jamie, feeling embaressed. Jamie looked down at her. Caitie and Jamie sensed  
a kiss was coming. Jamie leaned down and Caitie leaned up. Their lips met in the most perfect  
kiss either had ever had.  
"Wow..." Caitie smiled when it came to it's end.  
"Yeah...I know." Jamie was smiling too.  
"Jamie?" Caitie began.  
"Caitie?" Jamie said at the same time.  
"Go ahead." They said in unison.  
"I don't want to be just friends." Jamie said.  
"Are you asking me out?" Caitie teased.  
"Yeah..what do you say?" Jamie had never felt so nervous.  
"Yes. But Jamie...what if it doesn't work?" Caitie was frightened and excited.  
"We'll make it work." Jamie assured her, giving her a hug.  
  



End file.
